


Strength and Comfort: A Kupala Coda

by ShoeUntied



Series: Fern Flower [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Failing, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Explicit Photography, M/M, Open Relationships, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, otayuri - Freeform, trying to be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: They wash off the sand. Then Otabek has a surprise for Yuri.





	Strength and Comfort: A Kupala Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not nesessary, but it is highly recommended that you read Fire and Water first. This is a coda: I consider Fire and Water complete but I wanted to know what happened later that night. Then it finally came to me.

Strength and Comfort

There is strength in the differences between us; I know there is comfort where we overlap.

* * *

 

“Ssshh. Babe. This is a public shower. You’re gonna have to be a little quieter.”

Yuri secretly loved how loud Otabek was being. That he could make the normally quiet, succinct man lose control stroked his ego and his libido. But in the onsen’s showers, even in the middle of the night, anybody could walk in and hear them.

Yuri was starting to suspect that was part of the appeal for Otabek.

It hadn’t escaped Yuri’s notice that Otabek was impressed with how much stronger Yuri had gotten in their time apart. He intended to use that to his full advantage now. Once they’d both washed the sand off, Yuri had picked Otabek up. Otabek’s legs instantly wrapped ‘round his hips. Yuri pressed him to the cement block wall with an ‘oof’ and a giggle from both of them.

The smiles faded as they reacquainted themselves with each other’s mouth. Slowly at first, sweet pecks against plush lips. “Close your eyes weirdo.”

“No. I don’t want to. I—ah—I missed you and want to keep loo—looking at…” Otabek’s words trailed off into a soft moan as Yuri’s hand had reached under him and began to circle his hole, teasing him.

Yuri smiled to himself in victory. Otabek had also closed his eyes, lost to the feeling. Yuri loved seeing him like this. Slowly come undone under his attentions. He knew that Otabek usually took control in sexual situations and he reveled in the knowledge that Yuri was the only one he’d bottomed for.

“Beka?” he breathed over his ear, finger still circling and teasing. When he got a ‘hmm?’ in return he asked “Have you been with anyone since Miami?” The ice show they’d both done back in April had been the last time they had seen each other.

“Yeah. I didn’t tell you but I took pictures for you.” Even in the midst of pleasure Otabek managed a grin that Yuri recognized as mischievous and opened his eyes enough to look at him through his lashes.

“Oh?” Yuri breached the outer ring of muscle, just one knuckle deep. Wiggling and circling. “And who was the lucky guy in your photo shoot?”

A gasp louder than any moan thus far escaped Otabek’s mouth before he was able to eek out the single word “...surprise.”

“Ooh? You have a gift for me? Am I gonna like seeing these pictures as much as you liked taking them, hmm? Maybe we should get out of the shower now so I can get my surprise sooner.” The only answer from Otabek was a whimper that he knew better than to argue with Yuri once he wanted something. Otabek knew trying to delay it would only make him want it more.

Yuri slipped his finger from Otabek. He slowly set him down allowing him to find his feet again. A slow, deep kiss kept him pressed against the wall a moment longer as Yuri’s hand trailed over his balls and up his shaft, gripping both of them together and stroking only twice.

Yuri broke the kiss and run his hair under the water one last time before turning off the shower. “You’re not gonna wash it?” Yuri was uncharacteristically careful when it come to taking care of his hair and Otabek loved watching him wash it.

“No. And I hope you’ve got enough soaking and socializing in for a while ‘cause I’m not planning on leaving our room for at least a day, maybe two.” It was Yuri’s turn to grin at Otabek as he handed him a towel. “Come on. You left your phone in the room, didn’t you?”

Once they were dried off, onsen robes donned, they groped and shushed each other all the way to the room they had been sharing the last few days. Yuri spared a glance at the bed—in the light of the small bedside lamp it looked like an island—remembering the cuddles and conversations it had seen this week (it was finally going to see some action) before making a beeline for Otabek’s phone.

His thumb still unlocked it and he went straight for the picture folders before Otabek snatched it from his hands. “It’s in a special folder, Yura.” Otabek smiled at Yuri’s eagerness for his surprise. He found what he was looking for. “Go sit down,” he pointed to the head of the bed.

“Beka” Yuri whined at being made to wait a moment longer for his surprise but bounced around getting comfortable nonetheless.

“Here,” Otabek handed over his phone with a knowing smile.

“Oh my god, Beka.”

“I know.”

“...he’s so beautiful…”

“I know.”

“...but he never fucking shuts up.”

“I know. Well, you’ll see, I found a way to shut him up.” Yuri looked up from the pictures that had captured his attention long enough to now notice the smile on Otabek’s face.

“No, no, no. Slowly, slowly.” Otabek crawled up the bed running his hands along Yuri’s legs. “It’s too nice a job to rush.” He pulled at the tie of Yuri’s robe to open it. He licked the palm of his hand and set about to stroking him, teasing him.

“Ungh...that fucking ass! How did you manage this Beka?”

“It wasn’t my doing really. It was Isabella.” When Yuri shot him a questioning look he elaborated. “She said he took World’s really hard and she could tell he was all kinds of pent up and could I step in and help him let go a little?”

“So he told her about you guys before?”

“He must have. She stayed in the room, part of her conditions, but he definitely—“ Otabek interrupted himself to lick up Yuri’s shaft, pulling the first gasp from him—“let go.”

“Oh. There it is.” Yuri was practically moaning by this point, the dual stimulation from his eyes and his cock affecting him. “You did manage to shut him up. Mmmm, that’s beautiful.” A picture of JJ with his mouth stretched over Otabek’s cock while Otabek was doing the same to him was riling him up a lot faster than he thought possible.

Otabek popped off unceremoniously and after a parting lick he crawled up beside Yuri at the head of the bed. “There’s one more surprise in there for you.”

“Oh, Beka... What—?” Yuri looked at a pic of JJ, cum streaking his face, but the thumb feeding him the cum was much more feminine than Otabek’s. The nails were free of polish but neatly rounded and manicured. The next picture was of JJ with his face buried between a woman’s legs. Those manicured nails buried in his hair. Isabella’s other hand pinched one of her nipples and her mouth opened in a lovely ‘O.’ The picture cut off just below her eyes and Yuri wondered if they were closed in pleasure or open to take in the scene Otabek had set.

“I might have given her a few pointers on how to take control of him when he needs it. She allowed me to take pics of her on the condition that only you would see them. She sends her love, by the way.”

“You don’t say.” Yuri distractedly reached down and pulled on his cock a few times. “God, they are beautiful together,” he clicked off the phone and set it on the bedside table, “thank you for my surprise.” He kissed Otabek a few times just to luxuriate in the fact that he was his. That no matter who came in and out of their lives, or their beds, they had each other.

“Now,” and he sat up and pulled Otabek down the bed by his ankles, “let me get a good look at you.” The slide had caused the robe to ride up on Otabek and Yuri started by running his hands up his tensing thighs and kissing at his collar bones. His hands moved to untie Otabek’s robe then slid it off his shoulders.

His fingers traced the tiger stalking across his left pectoral muscle. His tongue darted out to flick the nipple on that side. Otabek hissed in a breath. He switched to the other side, this time using his teeth. That earned him a moan. He kissed his way down, licking along the shadowed ridges of his abdomen. A small smile played at his lips as he bit at the scar over his belly button. Working his way down to the V of his hips, his tongue dipped in there too.

Yuri knew he should probably remind Otabek to be quiet, his moans were getting louder by degrees, but he just couldn’t bring himself to stifle such wonderful noises. He had to shush him though after hooking an ankle on his shoulder and sucking a bite into an inner thigh. “Beka, as much as I love your sounds, you’re going to have to quiet down a little. These walls are paper thin.”

“Make me,” the devious grin on his lips even more tempting than the tone thigh currently receiving his attentions.

Yuri bent down and crashed his mouth into Otabek’s. Teeth clattered at first but then Otabek submitted to the brutality of the kiss, taking all Yuri had to give. His hips rolled up in meeting when Yuri ground down on him. His moans contained within both of their mouths.

Breaking the kiss, Yuri rolled Otabek onto his belly. He admired his shoulders once again and the strength held within them. The muscles of his back twitched with the gentle pecks Yuri left all along his spine and a kiss for the golden eagle just above his tail bone. But when Yuri turned his attention to his feet, Otabek gained his volume once again to show his displeasure at Yuri’s inattention to his ass. He was aching to be fucked, had been since Yuri rubbed up on him on the beach. The tension Yuri was building up, now making him twitch at the soft spots behind his knees, was quickly becoming too much for him.

“Yura, please. Get—hmmmm—get the lube and fuckingprepmealready.” Yuri could hear the desperation and decided to draw it out a little more, biting and sucking up the backs of his thighs.

He bit down on his perfect ass cheek and groped the other one mercilessly. A string of whispers, just the ‘please’ over and over again, finally pushed Yuri over the edge. With a growl he reached for the lube he had stored in the bedside drawer at the beginning of the week and began to coat his fingers and dribble it over Otabek’s crack.

The begging didn’t relent and Yuri relished the sound. He slipped two fingers in and the whispers turned to a moan. He leaned his shoulders into Otabek’s, whispering in his ear. “Music to my fuckin’ ears but if you don’t turn the volume down I’m gonna have to do it for you.” Otabek let out almost silent ‘ah’s as he met Yuri’s hand with his ass, begging for more. “Mmmm. Good boy,” and with that Yuri slipped in a third finger. A closed-mouth squeak escaped his throat when Yuri brushed against his prostate.

Yuri withdrew his fingers and rolled Otabek back over. Attacking his lips once more while he stroked himself with lube. Without breaking the kiss he nudged Otabek’s entrance with the head of his cock. But Otabek was having no more of the teasing and rolled his hips up to take Yuri to the hilt in one stroke.

Yuri broke the kiss with a gasp, eyes wide as he stared down at Otabek. “Oh Beka. So fucking perfect Beka. Oh damn.” He at least had the presence of mind to grab a pillow from above Otabek’s head and place it under his ass to prop him up.

The slow glide soon turned into forceful thrusts and the two, lost in the pleasure of each other, soon forgot about where they were or who they might wake up with their sounds. Yuri changed angles slightly and lost his rhythm a bit to the tightening of Otabek’s inner walls. Then his orgasim hit him with very little warning and his rhythm went to shit. He just thrust in with each wave hoping to hit Otabek’s prostate and evidently succeeding when Otabek squeezed him so tight he could barely move.

He was done moving anyway. Not moving ever again. Otabek liked his weight on him? Well he’d learn to live with it there ‘cause he just wasn’t moving any more.

Until Otabek pushed his shoulders and rolled him off with a grunt. He slipped out but clung right to Otabek’s side. Otabek managed to slip an arm under his shoulders and a leg wrapped around one of his legs and pulled him tighter into a full-body hug.

Yuri twitched as a flick at one of his nipples drew him out of the comfort of their embrace. “And when were you gonna bring up these?” Otabek asked as he played with one of the tiny golden hoops.

“Noticed those did you?” Yuri mumbled into his chest.

“Yeah. Two days ago in the hot spring. I thought for sure you’d bring it up just to show me what a badass you are.”

“It was meant to be a surprise but then I remembered the whole nudity in the onsen thing,” the mumble decreased in coherency and Otabek nudged him.

“Hey. Don’t get too comfortable.” He pinched the nipple he’d been playing at. “I’m not nearly done with you yet.”

Despite his words though he nuzzled Yuri tighter and wiggled down into the mattress to get more comfy. Neither cared about the mess; they knew there would be more. They knew hours and hours from now they’d don the robes once more and shuffle back to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I knew there was a shower next I just didn’t know the specifics. Then I woke up with a song in my head—Overlap by Ani Difranco—and I spent all my free time (and not so free time) that day writing this. Title comes from that song, btw. 
> 
> Kudos and comments and critiques are all welcome! I love talking to you guys.


End file.
